my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Shaw
Piper Shaw was a podcaster and Lakewood Slasher responsible for 2015 Lakewood Murders. Biography Piper was the daughter of Maggie Duval and Brandon James. Character's evolution "Pilot" (2015) At night, at Rachel's house, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) is stalking Rachel Murray, while the latter is on her balcony with Audrey Jensen. "Hello, Emma" "Wanna Play a Game?" "Aftermath" "Exposed" At night, at Riley's funeral, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) scares Emma from back of the crowd. "Betrayed" "In The Trenches" "Ghosts " "The Dance" In house at the southern edge of Wren Lake, Sheriff Clark Hudson is trying to find someone who can connect Seth Branson to phone calls. Suddently Clark hears the crashing and turns around. As he pulls out his gun and goes to investigate, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) sneaks up behind him with a fireplace poker. Clark hears the floor creaking and turns around, yet she knocks him out. "Revelations" At the dance, Piper approches Emma Duval, asking: "Emma, is your mom okay?". the latter responds: "No, she's definitely not okay". Then Piper and Emma looks at screen. As wounded and kidnapped Clark groans, Emma asks Piper: "Why would Mr. Branson do this?", Piper responds: "Maybe to get the police distracted looking for the Sheriff instead of looking for him". Then Piper informs Emma: "I'm gonna go to the station and see what I can find out. Be careful. And don't trust anyone". Then Piper leaves. As several minutes passes, Piper (using Lakewood Slasher voice disguiser) calls Emma Duval, saying: "Hello, Emma. Enjoying the dance?" Emma says: "Let him go, okay? This is about you and me." Piper responds: "Oh, I don't think so. Tonight's the big finale, Emma. Gotta make sure everybody's watching the horror show. People wanna see blood, and I'm gonna give it to 'em". Emma threatens: "I'm gonna find him. And then I'm gonna find you, you sick son of a bitch". Piper responds: "Then let's see what you've learned, Emma. Can you put all the pieces together in time to save him? Or will Daisy's heart be broken the way she broke Brandon's? It's up to you. But I can promise you one thing, '''it's gonna be gut-wrenching.' " Then Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) appears on the screen in front of wounded and kidnapped Clark (who is bound to tree) before disconnecting live-streaming. ??? On Brooke's party, Piper murders Grayson at pool bathroom. As everyone leaves in shock and Audrey Jensen approaches a puddle of blood coming from pool bathroom, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) "attacks" her, shoves her against wall and grabs her neck. Audrey asks: "''What are you waiting for?", Piper swings the knife down, slashing her arm. As Brooke Maddox doesn't want to let Seth Branson in her house, locking all the doors, the porch lights wents off. As scared Brooke doesn't see anything outside, she asks: "Seth?" and turns the lights on; Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) is standing right before doors. Scared Brooke moves back and runs away, while Piper tries to get in. Brooke hides in the garage. She then goes to opened freezer and fits inside. She slightly open it, the doors opens and Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) arrives in. Scared Brooke immidiately closes it. Then Piper locks the freezer, trapping Brooke in. Piper flips over the freezer and stabs through the freezer several times, injuring her. She turns on the freezer and leaves. Committed Murders * Will Belmont - Sawed in two by Trencher * Deputy Roberts - Stabbed to death with rescue knife * Sheriff Clark Hudson - Head bludgeoned with fireplace poker, bound to tree, disemboweled * Grayson - Throat slit Attempted Murders * Jake Fitzgerald - Stabbed with buck knife * Brooke Maddox - Stabbed, locked in freezer * Emma Duval - Slashed across the stomach with buck knife * Maggie Duval - Stabbed in side with buck knife Notes * Amelia Rose Blaire, Piper's portrayer, has already portrayed another villainess, Bridget Wilson. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h16m48s784.png|Piper stalking Rachel Murray Exposed54.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h13m11s315.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h13m50s459.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h14m52s276.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-12h19m03s640.png|Emma on the phone with Piper Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-13h18m03s989.png|Will set up by Piper Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-15h46m14s906.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-22h34m21s926.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-22h34m59s256.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-10h58m54s961.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h00m36s558.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h03m20s205.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-12h26m25s323.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h05m46s173.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h05m53s454.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h42m01s788.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h37m51s003.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h38m30s756.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h39m14s754.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-12h27m29s044.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Scream MTV